


Где твой бог?

by Lord_Satoshi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Black Romance, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satoshi/pseuds/Lord_Satoshi
Summary: Хоук сам по себе был не таким. Разительно отличался всем: он вел себя так, словно отжил тысячи лет, словно знал всё на свете, словно в нем содержалась мудрость всех поколений. Даже аура, исходившая от него, была другая. Иная.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка: Хоук - демон, пребывающий в нашем мире. Не-маги не могут почувствовать этого. Андерс наблюдает за ним, и, в конце концов, открывается правда.  
> Это снова должен был быть драббл.  
> Музыкы-вдохновение:  
> Yoav - Wake Up  
> 30stm - Hurricane

Андерс вскочил посреди ночи, очнувшись от дурного сна. Рваный плед был сбит где-то в ногах, а тонкая рубаха промокла от пота насквозь. Влажные волосы противно липли ко лбу, к шее, лезли в глаза.

 

Он провел по ним рукой, убирая пряди назад, и шумно выдохнул. Сон не отпускал его. Он вспыхивал образами под веками, яркими и насыщенными, полными лжи, крови и предательств. Словно кошмары Стражей из-за скверны сделали новый виток, передвинулись на новый уровень, пугающий целителя до чертиков.

 

Было странно и страшно видеть во снах Черный Город. До того, как он стал Черным. Золотой, прекрасный - там воздух был свеж, пели птицы, светило солнце, стояли полное умиротворение и гармония с собой, с самой магией, с Создателем. С каждым живым существом.

 

А потом он видел, как вошли люди. Несколько силуэтов, неясных и нечетких. Кажется, Андерс был одним из них. Он чувствовал улыбку на своих губах, чувствовал, как нутро распирает от гордости и счастья. Вот, они добрались! Наконец-то!

 

Он держал в руках посох. Красивый, витой, с камнем наверху. Весь в рунах, сильный, мощный. Древко приятно ложилось в ладонь, отзывалось импульсами магии. Чистой, свободной.

 

Но затем всё обратилось в прах.

 

Как только люди ступили в Город, послышался чудовищный треск. Золотое сияние стало тускнеть на глазах, по белым плитам побежали трещины, тьма охватила каждый уголок обители Создателя. Она пожирала Город, поглощала его. Солнце заслонили темные серые тучи, воздух потяжелел.

 

Андерс раскрыл ладонь. На смуглую руку опустились пепел и сажа. И все тело тут же пронзило неистовой болью. Кости выламывало, конечности выгибало в неестественных позах. Кожа начала пузыриться и покрываться волдырями, которые лопались и извергали черную жижу.

 

Крики остальных оглушали. Разносились отвратительной предсмертной какофонией. Они даже после пробуждения эхом отдавались в голове мага.

 

Они гибли. Они были прокляты.

 

Обняв себя руками, Андерс попытался унять дрожь, объявшую тело. То, что он увидел, - мерзко. Он никогда не верил в сказки, что рассказывала Церковь, но эти образы оказались слишком живыми. Слишком настоящими.

 

Скверна бурлила в его крови, мешая трезво думать и нормально спать. Иррациональный ужас морозом гулял по коже. Или это открытое окно?

 

Он спустил ноги с кровати, передёргиваясь от холода. Зажег огарок свечи и окинул беглым взглядом комнату. Ветер колыхал пламя, на стенах играли тени.

 

Тени. Андерс вздрогнул. Темный силуэт не был похож на его собственную тень. Ни капли.

 

\- Кто здесь?

 

Кончики пальцев заискрились магией, готовой по первой же команде сорваться и атаковать, выбросить руну паралича. Но тишина была ему ответом. Пугающая, звонкая тишина.

 

Целитель обошел всю клинику, но никого не обнаружил. До утра он так и не уснул.

 

 

***

 

 

Хоук хрипло рассмеялся, лукаво щуря глаза, когда уставший Андерс встретил его на пороге клиники. От целителя пахло травами, немного кровью и слышалась толика благовоний, которые он зажигал, чтобы выгнать вонь Клоаки. Гаррет склонил голову набок, ожидая, пока его пропустят, но Андерс только упрямо поджал губы и зло зыркнул на мага.

 

\- Чего тебе?

 

\- Не слишком тёплый приём, - обиженно произнёс Хоук.

 

Целитель вздохнул, измождённо потирая переносицу, а потом отошёл в сторону. Сил спорить с этим бешеным упрямцем не было. Справедливость в его голове гудел и ворчал что-то о том, что от гостя веет странной, тягуче-темной силой.

 

Гаррет по-хозяйски прошёлся по всему периметру, проводя пальцами по столешнице, разглядывая склянки, жидкости и составы, переворачивая просушенные корешки. Словно ребёнок. Любопытный, охочий всё потрогать.

 

\- Хоук, в чём дело? – недовольно поинтересовался Андерс, скрещивая руки на груди. – Если ты снова пришёл поиздеваться над моим манифестом, то я не в настроении.

 

\- О, - улыбка расцвела на чужих губах. – Ничуть, мой друг, ничуть. Я иду на Тропы. Мне очень пригодятся твои навыки.

 

Целитель поморщился. Серые глаза Гаррета смотрели прямо в душу. Ледяные, пронзительные, они цепляли что-то внутри. В сочетании со смуглой кожей и черной шевелюрой, выглядело впечатляюще. Мурашки шли по коже. Демонически красивый Хоук, подтянутый, прямой, как струна… гордый. И насмешливый, ехидный. Иногда настолько, что хотелось врезать. Ему и себе, чтобы перестать глазеть.

 

Справедливость беспокойно зашевелился где-то на задворках разума.

 

\- Демон с тобой, - хмуро фыркнул Андерс. – Только не делай такое лицо, на щенячий взгляд я не куплюсь. Мне нравятся…

 

\- Кошечки, - закончил за него Хоук, кивая и снова улыбаясь так, что колени подкашивались. – Выручку поделим на четверых. Идёт?

 

Андерс посмотрел на протянутую к нему ладонь. Надо же, Гаррет даже снял перчатку. Вдруг в голове вспыхнули ночные образы. На коже тут же стали разрастаться пузыри, сочившиеся скверной вперемешку с кровью. Целителя затошнило.

 

\- Всё хорошо?

 

Он вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд на обеспокоенно хмурившегося Хоука. Сглотнув подступившую к горлу желчь, он кивнул.

 

\- Да-да. Идёт.

 

 

***

 

_В сказках, в сказах он был Золотой,_

_Горделивый, стройный и святой._

_Подними свои глаза теперь,_

_Видишь ту распахнутую дверь?_

_Не дрожи, дитя, от страха,_

_Всё было так, покрыто прахом_

_Чуждых душ, вошли они туда_

_И пропали, остались навсегда._

_Их Черный Город заживо сожрал,_

_Цепями плоть он к плоти приковал._

 

Ему снова снились эти жуткие образы. Снова снилось преображение в чудовищ, в порождений. Кровь стыла в жилах от мысли, что те, кто некогда были людьми, обратились в тех, кого боялся весь Тедас сейчас.

 

Но видения изменились. Он стали… иными. Раньше Город мерк, когда маг ступал туда. Теперь же он изначально был темным, ужасным, отвратительным. Виднелись зловещие шпили башен, кривые извилистые улицы. Пустые с виду, они были населены демонами, созданиями с искорёженными телами, уродливыми и несчастными. Как только он во второй раз во сне ступил за стены Города, как только коснулся черных, словно обугленных камней ладонью, то стал таким же. Стенающим от боли, от страданий. Чудовищем. Монстром.

 

И голос, доносившийся откуда-то издалека, тянул песню, необычную, непохожую на легенды или Песнь света. Тянул, распевая гласные.

 

_И каждый, кто ступит за порог_

_На веки будет проклят, осквернён._

_Создатель в играх знает толк,_

_И властью он своею опьянён._

Андерс закричал, вырываясь из плена душивших его видений. Его крупно потряхивало, а в висках все ещё пульсировали слова. Липких страх обволакивал его, мешая свободно вздохнуть.

 

А голос всё пел.

 

***

 

 

В руках Хоук держал… _нечто._ Оно верещало, словно раненый наг. Андерс слышал, чувствовал вибрации, исходившие от камня. Тот будто был живым.

 

Конечно же, никто больше не слышал этот визг. Гаррет как-то слишком довольно улыбался, осматривая находку со всех сторон, и с каждым поворотом, с каждой секундой целителю становилось всё тяжелей отгородиться от бешеного Справедливости, метавшегося внутри, словно раненый зверь.

 

Дух рвался к Хоуку, в его порыве Андерс чувствовал жажду растерзать угрозу голыми руками. Только вот неясно, к чему конкретно это относилось: к артефакту, к идолу, или же к самому магу.

 

\- Это стоит кучу денег, - пробормотал Варрик, прикидывая, как и по какой цене можно сбыть вещицу.

 

\- О, оно бесценно, - сладко пропел Гаррет, жмурясь в предвкушении. Он чуть ли не мурлыкал, словно кот. Андерс готов был поклясться, что почеши у него за ушком – мяукнет. Но проверять не было времени.

 

\- Давайте смоемся отсюда, - жалобно произнёс целитель, морщась от ломившей кости боли. – Я…

 

\- Ненавидишь Тропы, я знаю, - сказал Хоук, отрываясь от созерцания зловеще поблескивавшего камня.

 

Тот заверещал сильнее, и Андерс зажал уши ладонями, сгибаясь пополам. Боль прошила сознание стрелой, хлестко ударила по оголённым нервам. Он еле сдержал рвущийся из легких крик, пятясь назад.

  
\- Эй, Блонди, что с тобой? – обеспокоенно позвал Варрик, делая шаг к нему, но Хоук остановил его, качая головой. Тетрас недоумённо нахмурился, не понимая, почему вдруг целитель стал выглядеть так, словно старается не выблевать собственные кишки.

 

\- Создатель, да когда же он перестанет визжать? - сквозь зубы выдохнул целитель, накладывая на себя диагностическую сеть. Та показала, что с ним всё в полном порядке. Ничего удивительного.

 

\- Он поёт, - шепнул оказавшийся слишком близко Гаррет, сверкнув глазами. – Вслушайся, свет мой.

 

Андерс тряхнул головой, хмурясь и пытаясь понять, что от него требуется. А маг продолжил, одними губами произнося:

 

\- _Проклят, осквернён… Создатель в играх знает толк._

 

Справедливость взревел, и вспышка ослепила целителя, заставляя потерять равновесие. Кажется, Хоук поймал его, помогая устоять на ногах.

 

\- _Не бойся, свет мой, я с тобой. Мы вернем тот город Золотой._

 

Андерс охнул и провалился в спасительную тьму.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Ты одержимый, - зло проговорил Андерс, толкая Хоука к стене и угрожающе рыча ему в лицо. – Ты чертов одержимый малефикар!

 

Гаррет лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, щурясь и совершенно не сопротивляясь, не обращая ни капли внимания на то, что целитель напротив весь полыхал огнём справедливости и был готов его убить.

 

\- Магия крови слаба, - отозвался он, невесомо проводя кончиками пальцев по чужому плечу. – Она требует слишком многого взамен. Есть вещи могущественней. И, свет мой, разве ты видел у меня хоть один шрам?

 

Андерс нахмурился, понимая, что шрамов от ритуального ножа действительно не было. Ни единого. Запястья были чисты.

 

\- А одержимость ты не отрицаешь? Кто сидит в тебе? – напористо продолжил целитель, ведя плечом и смахивая чужую руку.

 

Гаррет сипло рассмеялся, мягко и игриво, а потом посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребёнка, спрашивавшего очевидные вещи.

 

\- Никто, Андерс. Я – это я.

 

И следом утянул опешившего Андерса в неторопливый поцелуй, ломая сопротивление, туша гнев касанием губ и языка.

 

\- Пошел вон, - холодно приказал целитель и рывком отстранился, до боли стискивая чужие запястья и пропуская разряд тока сквозь кожу.

 

Хоук облизнулся и хмыкнул, тем не менее подчиняясь и скрываясь во мраке ночи.

 

_Рука об руку с тобой_

_Ступим в Тень. Рукой_

_Я развею твои сны,_

_Покажу, что мы должны_

_Свергнуть с трона дикаря._

_Ты не веришь? Свет мой, зря._

 

***

 

 

Гаррет Хоук однозначно был одержим. Только существо из Тени, сидевшее в нем, было ни на что не похоже. Не похоже ни на Желание, ни на Гордыню – только если совсем чуть-чуть, ни на Праздность. Хотя из духов Андерс близко знал только Справедливость, а о том, что поддерживал жизнь в чародейке Винн, только слышал слухи от Сураны.

 

Человеческая сущность меняла чистых духов из Тени. Так, как он сам безвозвратно изменил Справедливость, своего друга, который теперь стал Местью. Возможно, глупый Хоук впустил в себя какого-нибудь духа, и они изменились оба. Навсегда.

 

Хоук сам по себе был не таким. Разительно отличался всем: он вел себя так, словно отжил тысячи лет, словно знал всё на свете, словно в нем содержалась мудрость всех поколений. Даже аура, исходившая от него, была другая. Иная.

 

Можно было бы подумать, что он  - тевинтерский магистр, раскрывший тайну бессмертия. И он прочел сотни пыльных фолиантов, миллионы трактатов, был во всех уголках Тедаса. Он владел магией изящно, молниеносно, искусно. Посох в его руках был будто продолжением него самого.

 

Порой Андерс не мог оторвать от него взгляд. В бою, в пылу сражения вместо того, чтобы следить за тем, чтобы никого не ранили, особенно вспыльчивого и несдержанного Карвера, он наблюдал за плавными движениями Гаррета. За тем, как он поворотом кисти разжигал пламя, раздувая его и выпуская во врагов; тем, как кастовал ужас, заставляя противников орать и отмахиваться от видений, убивать друг друга, снося чужие головы.

 

Пугающий, но прекрасный. Быстрый и смертельный.

 

Одержимый. Он был одержимым. Но он и пальцем не тронул никого из невинных, контролировал себя, иногда даже слишком, не совершал ничего такого, что выходило бы за рамки человечности.

 

Справедливость относился к Хоуку с агрессией, присущей дикому мабари, которого посадили на цепь и заставили охранять сундук с сокровищем. Ошейник его до боли и язв натирал шею, но пес лаял, рвался, не унимаясь даже, когда кровь сочилась из загноившихся ран.

 

Целитель не мог его унять, не в силах был успокоить. Его самого выворачивали эти всплески гнева и ярости, но он не был способен никак на них повлиять. Он пытался не пересекаться с Хоуком совсем, но тот находил его, приходил в клинику и смотрел за тем, как работает Андерс. Он не помогал, не подходил к больным, не трогал лекарства. И все же случалось это редко, потому как маг являлся вечером, когда народ уже уходил, а целитель мрачно думал, как бы убрать все трупы, чтобы выветрить смрад. Он падал от усталости, но закатывал рукава и отмывал кровь с пола, кипятил склянки, приводил все в порядок.

 

\- Ты не можешь спасти всех, - мягко произнёс Хоук однажды, когда целитель едва-едва выпроводил рыдающих родителей, у которых сегодня умерла дочь. Андерс не сумел излечить её, но безутешной семье было плевать. Они были в отчаянии, и он не стал бы их винить.

 

\- Люди имеют свойство умирать, - продолжал Гаррет, помогая бледному и истощенному магу снять безнадежно испорченную мантию.

 

\- Ей было всего десять, - вяло возразил целитель, отмахиваясь и склоняясь к тазу с чистой водой, чтобы умыть лицо. – Если бы они пришли раньше.

 

\- Каждому отмерен свой срок, - наставительно сказал Хоук, поджимая губы. –  Она отжила свой.

 

\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, - покачал головой Андерс. – Ты не Создатель, чтобы решать.

 

Гаррет рассмеялся, как-то зло и даже надрывно, заставляя целителя вздрогнуть и обернуться. Маг растянул губы в противной усмешке, в его позе читалось напряжение, полная боевая готовность, такая же, как перед сражением.

 

\- Поверь мне, Создатель не знает ничего.

 

В другой раз Андерс списал бы это на прошлое его семьи, на отступническую жизнь. Но было что-то в его словах, в его голосе, что заставило кожу покрыться мурашками. Внутри всё похолодело от неясного чувства страха и трепета.

 

Трепета перед чем-то большим, нежели человеческая сущность. Опасного, демонического, манящего.

 

Целитель тряхнул головой, пытаясь смахнуть наваждение, но вышло скверно.

 

\- Он даже не такой, как все думают.

 

\- Откуда тебе знать, Хоук? – прочистив горло, спросил Андерс.

 

Гаррет замер на мгновение, а потом неловко взъерошил волосы, пожимая плечами.

 

\- Просто предположение.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Как давно ты здесь? – шепотом спросила Мэрриль, разглядывая Хоука так, словно он только что вышел из Элювиана. В глазах эльфийки читалось восхищение вперемешку с удивлением. Андерс видел это. Видел каждое движение, смотрел, не отрываясь, как Гаррет сначала недоуменно моргает, а потом понимающе улыбается, расслабляясь.

 

\- Учитывая, как долго ты собираешься, Маргаритка, то _целую вечность._

Варрик коротко хохотнул, по-дружески хлопая Хоука по плечу, словно ничего необычного не произошло. Но что-то внутри целителя, не считая Справедливости, вопило, кричало, что всё не просто так. Подтверждала догадки сама Мэрриль, которая на ответ мага сначала нахмурилась, поджимая губы, следом хотела что-то возразить, но потом передумала.

 

_Целую вечность._

Андерс мрачно хмыкнул, прожигая спину Гаррета взглядом.

 

 

***

 

 

Он снова проснулся в холодном поту посреди ночи. Его снова колотило, а мысли путались, превращаясь в комок из туго затянутых узлов. Распутать его не представлялось возможным.

 

Под веками все ещё вспыхивали картинки, стремительно сменявшие друг друга, как в чертовом калейдоскопе, от которого порядочно тошнило. Он снова был в Черном Городе. Он ходил по мощеным дорогам мимо черных домов, в чьих черных окнах не горел свет. На темном бархате в зловеще-зеленом тумане виднелся бледно-желтый диск луны. Её лучи едва-едва достигали Города, придавая его зданиям ещё большую мрачность.

 

А ещё ему снова слышалась песнь. Всё тот же голос пел её в самое ухо, легко щекоча дыханием кожу. Но никого не было рядом. Андерс не раз оглядывался, но ни одной живой души не обнаружил.

 

Даже стенавших в прошлом горячечном бреду демонов, тех душ, тех существ.

 

Широкая дорога уводила его вверх, к главной Башне, чей шпиль пронзал дымку и, казалось, касался краешка луны. По обочинам были расставлены фонари. Огонь в них вспыхивал, стоило только Андерсу пройти мимо.

 

Сначала он вздрагивал, но через некоторое время привык.

 

Его не покидало чувство, что там, впереди, ждет и таится нечто. Нечто настолько могущественное, что земля бы прогнулась от тяжести, если бы приняла его. Словно целитель вот-вот встретится лицом к лицу с существом, превосходящим все человеческие ожидания.

 

И почему-то от предвкушения встречи не ощущалось восторга. Наоборот, хотелось убежать прочь, унести ноги. Город пугал до дрожи. И сама атмосфера в нём.

 

Андерс стоял у огромных ворот, ведших в Башню. Он коснулся дерева пальцами, не решаясь толкнуть и открыть их. Что-то внутри останавливало. В голове билась мысль, что если он увидит то, что скрыто там, то не сможет больше жить, как жил раньше.

 

\- Ты должен знать, свет мой, - шепнули целителю. Он едва сдержал крик, попрыгивая на месте. – Я хочу открыть тебе эту тайну.

 

Обернувшись, Андерс не увидел Хоука, нет. Позади, как и впереди, по-прежнему не было никого. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, пульс отдавался в висках. Он сделал шаг и полетел вниз, потому что дороги больше не оказалось.

 

Он упал и очнулся в лечебнице, в полной темноте, один.

 

Молчавший до этого Справедливость жался куда-то в дальний угол сознания, бормоча что-то, словно мантру.

 

_Демон. Демон-демон-демон-демон-демон. Демон!_

***

 

 

\- Слово Создателя говорит нам держать магов в узде, - терпеливо проговорил Ваэль, оглядывая пронзительно-голубыми глазами Андерса. – Ты доказал, что контролируешь себя, но он…

 

\- А что насчет тебя? – ехидно спросил Хоук, линию губ изломала противная ухмылка, больше похожая на оскал. – Как хорошо себя _контролируешь_ ты?

 

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - покачал головой Себастьян, выдерживая колкий взгляд.

 

\- Думаю, понимаешь, - возразил Гаррет, и Андерс увидел, как дёрнулся с его слов Ваэль, весь подбираясь, словно пружина. – Может, мы сходим в Розу и проверим твою веру Церкви и Создателю на прочность?

 

\- Всё в прошлом, - взмахом руки остановил его Себастьян. – Церковь вернула меня на истинный путь.

 

Воздух потяжелел, наэлектризовался. Целителю стало трудно дышать. Он, как завороженный, наблюдал, как Хоук вытягивает нитку за ниткой из Певчего. Со вкусом выдирает выдержку.

 

\- Ты всё помнишь, и образы терзают тебя ночами. Ну же, что же ты, тебе же так _нравилось._ Тела, изгибы, кожа к коже. Жизнь была прекрасной. А сейчас?

 

Ваэль мрачнел и бледнел на глазах. Гаррет же едва ли не урчал от удовольствия, продолжая говорить тягучим, чуть хриплым голосом, от которого Андерса бросало в жар.

 

\- Как давно у тебя никого не было? Неужели ты не хочешь окунуться в привычную сладкую стихию, малыш?

 

Ваэль оскорблённо поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Лишь вытащил наконечник стрелы из деревянной доски и вернул в колчан за спиной. И гордо удалился прочь.

 

Хоук провожал его громким хохотом, на который оборачивались прохожие.

 

 

***

 

 

Хоук почти никогда выходил из себя. Не терял контроля. Он был идеальным всегда и во всём.

 

Ровно до этого самого момента. Ровно до того, как вступил в схватку с Аришоком. На лице мага появилась шальная, безумная улыбка, глаза сверкнули отчего-то красным, а сам он закружился в танце с громадным кунари, размахивавшим своим оружием.

 

Гаррет ловко уходил из-под ударов, уворачивался, маневрировал, так легко, словно над головой не свистело острое лезвие, грозившееся снести ему голову. Он блокировал выпады посохом, выставляя его перед собой, когда не успевал – или не хотел – уклоняться. И тут же насылал особо мерзкое заклинание на коссита, от которого у обычного человека уже давно бы в месиво разворотило конечности. Или поехала крыша.

 

\- Базалит-ан, - задумчиво произнёс Хоук, поудобнее перехватывая посох. – Если бы ты знал, кого признал равным, Аришок.

 

И вызвал руну, засветившуюся зловеще-красным. Черный дым повалил от магического круга, пространство вокруг словно исказилось, разорвалось, поплыло перед глазами.

 

Андерс едва подавил вскрик, когда увидел дыру, из которой вылезал… демон. Его витые рога показались первыми, затем вылезла уродливая голова с алыми маслянистыми глазами, следом на пол опустилась когтистая мощная рука.

 

Целитель перевел взгляд на стоявших рядом Варрика и Фенриса. Оба и ухом не повели, словно всё было в порядке вещей. Справедливость внутри снова орал, как ненормальный. Андерса выламывало от боли, голова шла кругом.

 

Он только хотел открыть рот, чтобы сказать Тетрасу о демоне, как Гаррет повернулся ровно к нему, лукаво улыбаясь и прикладывая палец к губам, призывая молчать. Через мгновение маг обрушил всю силу на Аришока, который потерял дар речи, взирая на монстра, пришедшего по его душу.

 

Хоук расхохотался, словно обезумевший, глядя, как к его ногам стекает кровь. А потом склонился, обмакнув в бордовую лужу пальцы и провел по переносице, оставляя алый след на коже.

 

\- Защитник Киркволла!

 

Гаррет в ответ оскалился, словно зверь, и всплеснул руками, убирая посох. Андерс едва удержался на ногах, когда взглянул на труп коссита. В лепешку. Даже дробящей темницей такого эффекта не добиться.

 

_Демон-демон-демон._

Целитель сглотнул, совершенно теряясь и не зная, что думать. Он видел то, что видел. Но почему на это не реагировали другие?..

 

 

***

 

 

\- Я видел.

 

Хоук поднял на него изучающий взгляд, улыбаясь.

 

\- Что видел?

 

Андерс застонал от отчаяния, закрывая глаза рукой.

 

\- Не придуривайся, Хоук. Я перестаю понимать. Кто ты такой?

 

Гаррет в ответ лишь хмыкнул, мельком касаясь пальцами его запястья.

 

\- Я – это я. Ты же знаешь.

 

Целитель дернулся, тут же скрываясь за сложенными на груди руками. Он поджал губы, внимательно следя за реакцией мага. Тот был спокоен, словно ничего не произошло. Он всегда был чертовски спокоен. Даже слишком.

 

\- Ты что-то сделал со мной. Или с остальными. Наложил заклинание. Но я всё видел.

 

\- Я мог ошибиться, - внезапно хлестко отрезал Гаррет. – Не думал о таком варианте?

 

Андерс не думал, действительно. Возможно, Хоук слишком увлекся и не смог удержать под контролем мощную магию, и та задела не только Аришока, но и его.

 

Скрипнув зубами, он понял, что ничего не добьется напрямую.

 

 

***

 

Просыпаться посреди ночи, как по часам, уже стало привычкой. Но в этот раз его терзали не сны. Он ощущал, как что-то тяжелое сдавливает грудь, мешая дышать. Андерс рвано вздохнул и вскочил, тут же понимая, что тяжесть пропала, как не было.

 

Со сна было трудно сосредоточиться, но чужое присутствие чётко чувствовалось, угадывалось во мраке каморки. Целитель рывком откинул плед, спуская ноги с койки и ежась от холода. Светлячок мгновенно повис над головой, но так же быстро погас.

 

Андерс уловил всплеск чужой магии. Именно он убил мягко светившийся шарик. Сомнений не оставалось.

 

\- Зачем ты пришел? – спросил целитель, хмурясь. Темнота не ответила. – Хватит играть. Кто ты?

 

\- Я не живой, но и не мертвый.

 

Андерс резко обернулся на голос, шагая вперед, но там никого не было. Голос кружил его вокруг своей оси, перемещаясь из одного угла в другой. Это напоминало безумный, сумасшедший танец с дьяволом. И дьявол вёл свою партию чертовски хорошо.

 

\- Создатель, дай мне сил, - одними губами проговорил целитель.

 

Грозный рык прорвал безмолвие. Андерса с силой пихнули обратно к койке, роняя на нее и придавливая сверху. Он зажмурился на мгновение, а потом распахнул глаза, встречаясь с горевшими в темноте алыми глазами.

 

\- Ты не понял, что я пытался показать тебе! Ты был в Городе! Ты был у _Него_ на пороге, но побоялся зайти!

 

Дыхание перехватило от напора. Руки, прижимавшие его к кровати, были холодными и цепкими. А взгляд пронзал насквозь.

 

\- Я падал раз за разом, - честно признался Андерс, прекращая попытки выбраться. – Почему Город Черный? Почему не Золотой?

 

Вместо ответа донеслась песня.

 

_Создатель в играх знает толк,_

_И властью он своею опьянён._

 

\- Покажи мне, - взмолился он, перемещая ладони на чужие плечи. – Прошу, покажи. Пойдём со мной, проводи меня.

 

И снова молчание. Андерс готов был зарычать от бессилия. А потом его осенило.

 

_Рука об руку с тобою_

_Ступим в Тень. Рукою_

_Я развею твои сны,_

_Покажу, что мы должны_

_Свергнуть с трона дикаря._

_Ты не веришь? Свет мой, зря._

 

\- Обещай, что не пожалеешь.

 

Андерс прикрыл глаза, кивая:

 

\- Обещаю.

 

 

***

 

 

Андерс вновь оказался на пороге Черного Города. Он стоял у врат, глядя в темное-темное небо, и не решался зайти. Он находился там один, хотя чувствовал за спиной поддержку. Это придавало уверенности.

 

Вдалеке виднелись люди. Те самые, из первых снов. В мантиях, роскошных, расшитых украшениями и рунами, они смотрелись внушительно. Целитель сразу узнал покрой одежды. Тевинтерские магистры. Первые, по легендам Церкви, ступившие в Обитель Создателя, который проклял их за осквернение рая.

 

Но город уже был Чёрным. Андерс в который раз убедился, что Церковь врёт.

 

\- Почему?

 

_Всё было так, свет мой._

_Они пришли во мрак._

_И кровь их полилась рекой,_

_В Городе таился враг._

 

\- Но…

 

\- Не спрашивай, просто смотри.

 

И целитель стал смотреть. Он видел, как маги превращаются в чудовищ тысячи, миллионы раз, и ждал этого, но вместо этого отряд двинулся дальше, сохраняя церемонное молчание. Благоговейный трепет в их души вселяло всё вокруг.

 

Они так же, как и Андерс, не встретили никого на своём пути. Они пробирались вверх по главной улице, а по разные стороны от них зажигались лампы, разгоняя тьму. Магистры дошли до Башни и остановились, не зная, стоит ли им идти дальше, или же нужно уходить назад. Но всё же, поколебавшись пару минут, первый из них, умудренный опытом старик с сединой в волосах ступил вперёд, решительно толкая тяжелые ворота.

 

Целитель моргнул, на секунду отвлекаясь от событий, как все вокруг оказалось залито кровью. Лежали изломанные тела магистров, из которых торчали белые кости. Тошнота подступила к горлу.

 

Лишь один был жив, но сильно ранен. Он тянулся к посоху, но неясная тень рывком откинула его в сторону.

 

\- Почему, Создатель?.. Почему?! – прохрипел маг.

 

И Андерс поднял глаза, внимательно рассматривая тень. От ужаса у него перехватило дыхание.

 

У тени были пустые белесые глазницы, широкий рот, растянутый в улыбке. Виднелись клыки, острые, словно шипы. Фигура была сутулой, уродливой и угловатой. Пальцы-когти быстро впились в спину единственному выжившему, вырывая шмат мяса. Чудовище хохотало, дико и безумно, веселясь и радуясь.

 

\- Почему? Почему-почему-почему? Глупые, - хихикнуло оно, облизывая длинным языком пальцы. – Потому что вы сами идёте ко мне, когда верите в сказки. Когда у вас есть _иллюзия выбора_ , зрелище доставляет удовольствие.

 

А потом тень перевела взгляд точно на Андерса, и её окровавленный рот сложился в леденящую кровь улыбку.

 

\- У нас гости?

 

Чудовище уже направилось к нему, мягкой поступью хищника преодолевая расстояние. Оно склабилось, кровь с когтей капала на пол, глухим звуком отдаваясь в тишине. Казалось, оно почти протянуло к нему костлявую руку, едва-едва касаясь его, лишь на мгновение. Андерс чувствовал прикосновение смерти. И смрад, гниль мертвого мяса.

 

Целитель почти окаменел от страха, неспособный сдвинуться с места. Он почти умирал, как вдруг его с силой отшвырнуло куда-то назад. Он рухнул на спину, больно ударяясь затылком, а потом поднял глаза, ища спасителя.

 

Голос прорычал что-то на незнакомом языке, тягучем и странном, словно бы обычную речь пустили задом наперёд. Раздался визг, такой, от которого кровь пошла из ушей и носа.

 

Андерс не мог держать глаза открытыми долго, всё перед ним качалось, расплываясь. Он уловил лишь вторую фигуру. Волк, огромный волк стоял на четырех лапах, заслоняя его. От мощного тела струилась магия. Зверь повернул морду, встречаясь взглядом с целителем, и взвыл, хрипя.

 

Андерс вскрикнул и проснулся.

 

 

***

 

\- Тише, тише, всё хорошо.

 

Андерса колотило от страха, он съежился в комок, подтянув ноги к груди и обхватив голову руками. Что-то внутри словно сломалось в нём после увиденного. Он отказывался верить в это. Но почему-то в голове мелькала мысль, настойчиво и бешено, что всё _правда._

\- Почему ты показал _это мне?_

Хоук переместил ладони на его спину, оглаживая и не чувствуя сопротивления.

 

\- Ты ведь поймешь, - сказал он. – Ты – благо, обратившееся во зло.

 

Целитель повел плечами. Голова пухла, он не понимал, где сон, где Тень, а где реальность. Все превратилось в такую мешанину, в такую кашу, что нельзя было свободно вздохнуть. Он не знал, что думать, как жить. Все то, во что он верил годами, рассыпалось в крошку, осело на пальцах пеплом. Оставило горький привкус на кончике языка.

 

Андерс желал бы ничего этого не знать и не чувствовать. И одновременно понимал, что не сможет больше жить, как жил до этого.

 

Хоук смотрел на его, а серый туман его глаз впивался в самую суть, выворачивая наизнанку. Становилось дурно.

 

\- Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня, - надрывно выдохнул целитель, еле разлепив пересохшие губы. Голос был хриплым и чужим. – Я не знаю.

 

Гаррет молчал, изучая его, словно копошась в мыслях, в душе, выгребая и выворачивая всю гнилую подноготную, все переживания и страхи.

 

\- Во что верить теперь? – Андерс ломался, трескался прямо на глазах, впадая из истерики в прострацию, а затем снова окунаясь с головой в эмоции, лившиеся через край. – Всю жизнь я думал, что мои руки исцеляют, потому что так захотел Создатель. Он наградил меня даром.

 

Он всхлипнул, обнимая себя и горбясь, сутулясь, словно его придавливало к земле чем-то тяжелым.

 

\- Что теперь, Хоук? Что теперь?.. – взвыл он, раскачиваясь и силясь унять панику, дикий страх.

 

Прохладные ладони легли ему на шею, заставив замереть на месте. Пальцы прошлись вверх по загривку, зарываясь в волосы и распуская тесёмку, стягивавшую кривой сбитый хвост. Влажные со сна пряди лениво рассыпались в небрежный беспорядок. Андерс почти не дышал, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Морок окутал его разум, разгоняя все силы, все желание сопротивляться и двигаться.

 

\- Что дальше  - решать только тебе, - шепнул Хоук, склоняясь ниже и сцеловывая непрошеные слёзы со щек.

 

Андерс судорожно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза и цепляясь за него, словно за последнюю надежду. Пожалуй, так и было сейчас, когда земля уходила из-под ног, когда привычный мир рушился на глазах, осыпался и разбивался вдребезги. Когда ничего уже не станет, как прежде. Когда одно упоминание Создателя перестанет вводить его в благоговейный трепет, вызывая лишь отвращение и страх. И его… восхваляли?

 

\- Почему он такой? – Хоук не ответил, лишь припадая к приоткрытым губам, ловя слова и сбитое дыхание. – Почему ты… такой?

 

\- Я скажу тебе, но позже. Если ты боишься, то не стоит. Он не тронет твой покой. Просто спи, свет мой.

 

И словно по щелчку пальцев Андерс рухнул на койку, проваливаясь во тьму. Во тьму, где его охранял огромный волк с тысячью красных глаз.

 

 

***

 

 

Лживый бог, лживый мир, лживая Церковь. Пустые молитвы, дурные слова, никчемные старания.

 

Андерс не находил себе места. Он сжег манифесты, все, до единого. Он предал огню свои мысли, не только те, что были на бумаге, но и в голове. Невысказанная вера в ненастоящего бога.

 

Он отчаялся. Он не видел цель. Он потерял её, когда Хоук смахнул радужное видение, явив черную и отвратительную реалию. Правду, которой хотелось не знать вовсе. Он жалел обо всем и ни о чем. Его разрывало на части противоречиями.

 

Принимая в клинике беженцев, Андерс старался забыться в работе, но почему-то не получалось. Глухое безмолвие внутри только усугубляло его самочувствие. Справедливость не откликался ни на что, как бы целитель не пытался растормошить духа. Он был там, где-то близко и далеко, но молчал. Возможно, его иллюзии тоже развеялись в ту ночь.

 

Хоук приходил каждый вечер, проделывая бессмысленный путь через весь город, чтобы только напомнить о своем существовании. Какая-то колкая и неожиданно холодная влюблённость Андерса зудела под кожей, чесалась, вызывая раздражение. Мешалась. Потому что Гаррет больше не был в его глазах человеком, странным магом из Ферелдена, чудом избежавшим Мора. Он стал черным волком, стерегшим целителя во сне и наяву.

 

И почему-то в него Андерс верил. Не знал причины, терзаясь, но всё равно. Верил. Он был рядом, близко, только руку протяни. Возможно, в этом и заключалась суть. То, во что веришь, должно идти с тобой рука об руку, а не сиять волшебным манящим светом вдалеке. Андерс был мотыльком, полетевшим на обманчивый огонёк. И обжег крылья, падая вниз, во тьму.

 

А теперь… Он пока не осознавал, но хотел осознать.

 

 

***

 

\- Её первенец умер, - вполголоса произнёс Хоук, до этого молча наблюдавший за тем, как Андерс увлеченно перебирал чистые склянки и колбы. Целитель выглядел сосредоточенным и чуточку довольным. Ему нравилась его работа.

 

\- Чей? – не понял он, оборачиваясь и недоуменно сводя брови на переносице.

 

\- Первенец Леандры, - пояснил Гаррет, как-то горько усмехаясь. – Девочка задохнулась, её удушила пуповина. Малкольм бы назвал её Мариан. Она отжила свой срок.

 

Отмерев, Андерс мрачно нахмурился, не зная, должен ли он был это слышать или нет. От жажды разузнать, как он получил своё место в семье, засосало под ложечкой. И противно заныло под ребрами.

 

\- Перестань, - приказал Гаррет, чуя его отвращение. – Лучше подумай о чем-нибудь… _приятном._

Игривые нотки скользнули в голосе, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками. Андерс едва сдержал резкий выдох, стараясь вернуться к делам как можно более непринужденно. Игнорировать демона. Игнорировать это несносное создание, рвавшее все шаблоны и устои.

 

\- О таком, как, например, _вчера_. Когда ты представлял…

 

Целитель вспыхнул, резко оборачиваясь и посылая волны гнева.

 

\- Так даже лучше, свет мой, - проворковал Хоук, облизывая губы.

 

\- Ты похоть, - фыркнул Андерс.

 

\- Мелко мыслишь, - донеслось где-то над ухом. - Я – всё.

 

 

***

 

 

Дух молчал часами, неделями, месяцами. Не появлялся, не давал о себе знать ничем, кроме смутного ощущения чужого присутствия в своём сознании. Для Андерса чувствовать его – привычное дело, и он мог с легкостью распознать, когда что-то не так.

 

Поэтому, когда вдруг посреди ночи его рывком буквально вытянуло из сна, он сначала отдышался, пытаясь осознать, что произошло, а потом нахлынуло неясное чувство тревоги. Такое фоновое, жужжавшее над ухом, словно надоедливая мошка. И не отмахнуться.

 

Целитель прислушался к себе и понял, что Справедливость вернулся. Пришел обратно и покорно сел на своё место, не собираясь объяснять своё молчание всё это время. Андерсу не хотелось знать, потому что порой ему тоже хотелось _просто уйти._

\- Всё хорошо? – глупый, глупый вопрос, маг прекрасно знал это, но едва ли смог сдержаться, задавая его в темноту и глушь ночи.

 

Несколько минут он сидел неподвижно, ожидая ответа, но, ожидаемо, ничего не получил. Вздохнув, он намеревался постараться уснуть снова, хотя бы на пару часов до рассвета. Но Дух вдруг заговорил, заставив вздрогнуть:

 

_\- Мы – первые дети Создателя. Я – его творение._

Что-то в голосе, в словах, заставило Андерса напрячься, подобраться, стиснув пальцами край пледа. Им овладело нехорошее предчувствие.

 

\- _Но мой Отец – зло._

Перед внутренним взором вспыхнули образы. Уродливая тень, горбясь и противно, скрипуче смеясь, разделывала магистров острыми когтями, поддевая кишки и слизывая кровь длинным языком. Глаза тени были пустыми и пугающе белыми. Тварь сидела в Черном Городе, терпеливо выжидая.

 

От жутких картин у целителя побежали мурашки по коже, а нутро сжалось от страха. Он не мог забыть, сколько бы ни пытался. Он медленно учился жить без веры в то, что оказалось пустышкой. У него почти получалось, но Справедливость…

 

\- _Тогда и я – зло._

 

Андерс хотел возразить, но Дух не дал, надрывно и болезненно продолжая:

 

\- _Ты говорил Хоуку, что я не Справедливость более. Что ты испортил меня своим гневом._

 

Маг задержал дыхание, зная, что сейчас спросит Дух. Он был готов заткнуть уши руками, лишь бы не слышать.

 

\- _Но что, если я никогда не был Справедливостью?_

\- Нет! Нет-нет, перестань! – взмолился Андерс, чувствуя, как дрожит внутри него напуганное, потерявшее самого себя существо. – Ты не можешь быть злом лишь потому, что зло сотворило тебя.

 

Боль обожгла сознание мощной волной.  

 

Целитель смотрел на свои руки: по коже расползались трещины, от тела исходил темный дымок Тени. В его голове разразилась буря. Неистовая и такая сильная, что Андерс почти терял сознание, отключаясь. Справедливость выл, сходя с ума. Маг чувствовал, как тот цепляется за его душу, едва ли не отрывая куски, словно что-то извне забирало его, вытягивало из чужого тела.

 

_\- Я НЕ ВЕРНУСЬ ОБРАТНО В ТЕНЬ! ТАМ МОНСТР! Я - МОНСТР!_

 

Андерс закричал, не в силах справиться с агонией, объявшей всего него. Справедливость метался, бился в приступе паники, искажаясь и выворачиваясь. Словно его вскрывали заживо, ломая ребра и копошась во внутренностях.

 

Всплеск магии заставил стены лечебницы содрогнуться. Целитель свалился с койки на пол, сгибаясь пополам, неспособный пошевелиться. Он задыхался от боли, царапая ногтями грязный пол.

 

Дух снова выл, пронзительно и протяжно. Выл и твердил, что он никуда не пойдёт.

 

-  _Я не буду мешать, позволь остаться!_

 

_Дайдайдайдайдайдайдайдай. Дай, или я убью нас обоих._

С Андерса будто сдирали кожу. Лоскут за лоскутом, тревожа оголённое мясо. Он ползал по полу, готовый сам взвыть и разодрать горло, лишь бы Справедливость унялся.  Но с каждой секундой он терял способность мыслить хоть как-то. Сознание разрывало на части.

 

Он не был уверен, что переживёт это.

 

 

***

 

 

Демоны не умели облегчать боль. Демоны умели только нагнетать её. Поэтому Хоук беспомощно смотрел, как корчился в муках Андерс, вспыхивая голубым и тут же затухая, чтобы загореться вновь и взвыть от боли, хватаясь за голову.

 

Гаррет не должен был верить целителю на слово.

 

Справедливость менялся. Теперь уже по-настоящему. Болезненно и ужасно. Не было смысла отрицать, что Андерс в процессе этого просто умирал. Сгорал заживо.

 

Хоук скрипнул зубами. Он действительно не знал ни одного способа. Ни одного чертового шанса. Но и не мог позволить целителю сломаться под натиском обезумевшего Духа.

 

Андерс застонал, выгибаясь и хватая воздух ртом, а потом неистово замотал головой, словно отрицая что-то и возвращаясь к глухому стенанию. Гаррет провел пальцами по покрытому испариной лбу, убирая влажные пряди. Агония продолжалась второй час подряд, то ослабевая и давая целителю продохнуть и провалиться в сон на сбитых простынях, то накатывая с новой силой и забирая остатки хрупкой надежды с каждым криком, пронзавшим тишину поместья.

 

\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! Нет! Я не стану! – пробормотал Андерс, едва ли не задыхаясь.

 

Горячечный бред. Лихорадка, болезнь, чума. Если бы можно было только вырезать из целителя эту гниющую опухоль. Но Хоук уже пробовал. Он пытался войти в Тень, но что-то, какой-то невидимый барьер препятствовал этому. Гаррет бился и разбивал в кровь лоб и руки, но прорваться не мог.

 

\- Скажи, скажи мне, что происходит, - незнание ситуации выводило его из себя. Он не привык не контролировать события.

 

Андерс в ответ лишь встрепенулся и распахнул глаза, испуганно вглядываясь в лицо напротив.

 

\- Нет! Он… должен вернуться, - просипел он, прежде чем снова задушенно всхлипнуть и зайтись крупной дрожью.

 

_Дух не хочет обратно в Тень._

 

И словно в подтверждение его догадки тишину разорвал громогласный рёв Справедливости, захватившего контроль на пару секунд.

 

\- _ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ!_

 

Хоук рывком впечатал заметавшегося Андерса обратно в постель, крепко держа за плечи и нависая сверху, всматриваясь в светившиеся жутким холодным огнём глаза. Целитель вырывался, до крови царапая когтями чужие запястья, но тщетно.

 

\- Согласись, - твердо произнёс Гаррет, замечая, как тухнет пламя Тени под бледной кожей.

 

\- Нет… - одними губами прошептал Андерс, хмурясь и жмурясь. – Нет!

 

\- Согласись! – прорычал Хоук, встряхивая его за плечи. – Согласись, или он убьёт вас!

 

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет! Нет! Нет!

 

Заново вспыхнула силой Тень, причиняя почти физически ощутимую боль, но Гаррет не отпрянул, продолжая удерживать целителя на месте. Крики оглушали его, каждый отдавался звонким эхом в ушах, а наблюдать за чужими муками не приносило удовольствие.

 

_Только не с ним._

 

\- Андерс, прошу. Прими его. Прими его снова!

 

Он твердил, повторял снова и снова, опять и опять, пока слова не набили оскомину на языке. Пока в одно мгновение всё не затихло на пару секунд. А потом Андерс закричал, пронзительно и надрывно, затем выгнулся в спине, замирая и безвольной куклой опускаясь на кровать.

 

Хоук осел на пол, ощущая, как пустота разверзается внутри. От усталости. От непонятного беспокойства. И от ещё одного странного чувства, которому он пока не решался бы дать название.

 

Но всё было так. Оставалось только дождаться, когда целитель придёт в себя.

 

  


 

***

 

 

\- Я сделал… что? – ошарашенно моргнул Андерс, глядя на Хоука с полным недоумением.

 

Тот улыбнулся уголками губ, просто повторяя:

 

\- Вы – одно целое.

 

Целителю захотелось взвыть от досады. Он столько лет пытался избавиться от присутствия духа внутри, у него, наконец, представился шанс переубедить Справедливость и отпустить его с миром, как этот наглый демон вмешался и принял решение за них двоих.

 

\- Ублюдок, - зло прошипел Андерс, опасно сужая глаза и сжимая руки в кулаки. Он был ещё слаб, мир покачивался перед глазами, а в теле чувствовалась истома, от которой ломило кости. Но гнев брал своё.

 

\- А где моё «спасибо, Хоук, что спас мне жизнь»? – обиженно поджал губы Гаррет, провоцируя лишь сильнее.

 

В ответ целитель ощетинился, вскакивая с места и вперивая злой взор в Хоука напротив. Внутри клокотала злоба. Как он мог?!

 

\- Ты умирал.

 

\- Плевать! – отрезал Андерс, отмахиваясь. – Теперь по твоей милости я не знаю, чего ожидать от самого себя.

 

Хоук рассмеялся, вызывая сначала непонимание, а следом и вовсе ещё большую ярость.

 

\- Ты не светишься, когда так очаровательно выходишь из себя, - проворковал он, пытаясь взять целителя за руку, но тот лишь отпрянул назад и тряхнул головой, рывком разворачиваясь и стремительно удаляясь прочь.

 

\- Ты вернешься, свет мой.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Какой гарлок между Вами снова пробежал? – поинтересовался Варрик, наблюдая за тем, как Андерс едва ли не молниями швырялся, пытаясь прожечь в явившемся в лечебницу Хоуке дырку.

 

Фенрис закатил глаза и фыркнул, обозначая своё мнение о перепалках между этими двумя. Не многословно, но очень четко и понятно.

 

\- Нам обязательно тащить этого одержимого? – мрачно цокнул языком эльф, скрещивая руки на груди.

 

\- Не обязательно, - ответил целитель, хмурясь и сжимая-разжимая руку в кулак. – Вы прекрасно справитесь и без меня.

 

Тетрас присвистнул, хохотнув:

 

\- Да ты по-крупному провинился, Хоуки.

 

Фенрис поморщился, словно ступил в нажье дерьмо.

 

\- Создатель упаси меня от подробностей.

 

Андерс на его слова скривился, раздражаясь ещё больше и складывая губы в тонкую бледную полоску. Выглядел он так, будто ему медленно вгоняли иглы под ногти. Гаррет молчал, изучая целителя долгим и внимательным взором, а потом резко втолкнул его в клинику, захлопывая двери прямо перед носом у эльфа.

 

\- Эй! – возмущенно воскликнул Варрик, а потом отмахнулся, выдыхая. – Демон с вами, упрямые бронто.

 

Вход был крепко-накрепко запечатан каким-то заклинанием, накинутым Защитником легким взмахом руки. Проще было дождаться, пока эти двое разберутся между собой, чем ломиться и сбивать костяшки в кровь.

 

Андерс выжидающе смотрел на Хоука, который объясняться не спешил вовсе. Ничего удивительного, он никогда не объяснял свои поступки. Просто делал с таким невозмутимым видом, что скрипело на зубах.

 

\- Он больше не говорит с тобой, - не спрашивал, а утверждал Гаррет, проведя кончиками пальцев по темным перьям накидки. – Твоё желание остаться в заточении на всю жизнь, избегая стычек с храмовниками, - глупость. И ты знаешь об этом.

 

\- Я ничего не знаю,  - возразил целитель, сводя брови на переносице и поводя плечом, показывая, что любые прикосновения сейчас лишние, - кроме того, что я могу выкинуть всё, что угодно.

 

Хоук ухмыльнулся, качая головой:

 

\- Пойдём со мной сегодня. Я покажу, что всё не так.

 

\- Нет, - отрезал Андерс, отступая назад. – Нет, это бессмысленно.

 

\- Ты не покалечишь невинных, - продолжил Гаррет.

 

\- Ты демон, словам демона нельзя доверять, - прошипел целитель, замечая, как Хоук напрягается, становясь собранным, будто готовым к бою. Вот резко вскинет руку, и пламя заживо сожрёт здесь всё.

 

От образов по коже пробежали мурашки.

 

\- Но ты веришь, - твёрдо проговорил Защитник, пожимая плечами. – Во что тебе ещё верить?

 

Андерс вспыхнул, чувствуя, как больно кольнуло в груди. Внутри зарождалось странное чувство, охватывавшее всё тело. Хотелось сдаться и дать решить за себя, но в то же время что-то побуждало идти наперекор этому желанию, упрямо стиснув зубы.

 

\- Вокруг рыщут храмовники. В один прекрасный день они могут найти тебя. Подумай об этом. Не лучше ли тебе позволить мне _научить тебя?_

 

От бархатных ноток в голосе весь гнев сошел на «нет», словно на него наложили какие-нибудь особо хитрые чары. Целитель тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить гипнотическое действие, но наткнулся на лукавую улыбку и еле сдержал отчаянный стон.

 

\- Если я потеряю контроль, - глухо произнёс Андерс, сглатывая, - ты должен остановить меня. Никаких игр, Хоук.

 

Гаррет кивнул и шагнул к нему ближе, кладя руки на его плечи и не ощущая сопротивления. Целитель выглядел измотанным: синяки под глазами, общая бледность, искусанные сухие губы. Сам он был нервным, словно бы несколько ночей подряд не спал, мучаясь и размышляя о чём-то.

 

\- Мне ты можешь верить, - шепнул Хоук, касаясь прохладными пальцами его шеи и заставляя вздрогнуть.

 

Андерс чувствовал, что он не договорил, но это и не нужно было. Не сейчас. Слов хватало, всё было ясно и так. Не желая больше ничего слушать, целитель притянул Защитника к себе, яростно целуя и заглушая собственные мысли в напористой ласке.

 

\- Пойдём, свет мой.

 

 

***

 

 

В иной раз никто не заметил бы изменений. Они были настолько незначительными, что ранее никто не обратил бы внимания. Совсем. Даже подмечавший всё и обо всех Варрик. Андерс, пожалуй, и сам не чувствовал ничего необычного и крайне удивлялся этому. Лукавая улыбка Хоука лишь добавляла уверенности, что всё в полном порядке.

 

Но что-то действительно _пошло не так._

 

Мередит почему-то с завидным упрямством давала Хоуку новые и новые задания, связанные с поимкой беглых магов. Хотя сам Хоук и был магом. Видимо, Рыцарь-Командор считала, что у него нюх на «своих». Андерс не одобрял, что приходится выискивать отступников, которых он сам провожал на корабли прочь из Города.

 

А сейчас какая-то из групп попалась, обозначив своё местоположение в одной из пещер на Рваном берегу. И, конечно же, Станнард требовала _поступить с ними по обстоятельствам._ Это значило, что при малейшем сопротивлении всех следовало убить.

 

Как только Защитник ступи во мрак грота, на него тут же посыпался целый магический град атак. Разноцветные вспышки ослепляли одна за другой, но рассыпались о мерцавший щит – Андерс как всегда подоспел вовремя.

 

Никто не дал им вымолвить и слова, из темноты донеслись воинственные кличи кинуться в атаку. Шквал заклинаний усилился, но Хоук чего-то ждал, не давая ни Фенрису, ни Варрику ринуться в бой.

 

\- Прекратите, - глухо проговорил Андерс, окутанный барьером, от которого неумелые чары отскакивали, словно горох об стену.

 

Он взмахом руки зажег светлячки, которые тут же разогнали тьму и явили пятерых магов, облаченных в рваные и грязные мантии. Беглецы выглядели так, словно провели в пещере неделю, держась на одних кореньях и воде. Бледные, истощенные, измученные.

 

Целитель сразу узнал их и глубоко вздохнул, качая головой. Он попросил посадить этих неугомонных на первое же судно, которое окажется в порту. Сам он был слишком занят.

 

А вот маги, кажется, не узнали его совсем, только оскалились, как дикие звери, клацнули зубами.

 

\- Мы не вернемся! Даже Защитник нас не заставит! – выкрикнул один, выступая вперёд и уверенно кастуя руну паралича, но Андерс успел первым, рассеивая магию.

 

\- Прекратите, - твёрдо повторил он. – Я дал вам шанс убежать. Почему вы здесь?

 

Хоук молчал, вскинув руку и отгораживая целителя от Тетраса и эльфа, не давая им права вмешаться. Он наблюдал, смотрел на ровную спину Андерса и ждал чего-то.

 

\- Нас хотели отдать работорговцам, - пропищала девчонка из дальнего угла. – Мне было так страшно… Создатель, почему?.. Почему он позволяет плохим людям делать мне больно?..

 

Андерс помрачнел, даже воздух вокруг него потяжелел, словно бы вот-вот заискрился. От напряжения покалывало кожу.

 

_Где теперь твой Создатель?_

\- Я хочу помочь, - целитель сделал шаг вперёд, но был остановлен залпом огня, стекшим на землю о его щит. Пламя искрилось под ногами, затухая и оставляя копоть на камне.

 

\- Ты! Это ты дал распоряжение отдать нас в рабство! – воскликнул маг, тут же злясь и щерясь. На его лице читался какой-то иррациональный страх, смешанный с отчаянием и болью. – Я не дам тебе повторить попытку!

 

\- Не смей, - предостерег целитель, чувствуя, что сейчас всё пойдет Архидемону под хвост. Дурное предчувствие его никогда не обманывало.

 

Маг закатал рукав, обнажая запястье и рваным движением полосуя лезвием ножа по коже. Кровь заструилась вниз, а потом, подхваченная порывами магии, ринулась в атаку. По пещере разнесся визг: тут же явились призванные гневом демоны, нападая на своих. Самую младшую из девчонок тварь схватила, пронзая когтями грудную клетку насквозь и разрывая пополам.

 

Андерс презрительно цокнул языком, сразу заключая троих демонов и малефикара в путы дробящей темницы. Хруст ломающихся костей и крики эхом отскочили от стен грота, возвращаясь обратно.

 

Остальные даже не успели и пальцем пошевелить, как грот окрасился в багровый, как завоняло лопнувшими кишками, извергшими наружу содержимое.

 

Где-то из темноты грота послышался рёв – демон был жив, и Андерс, не думая ни секунды, опалил стены мощной струёй пламени. К запахам прибавился аромат палёного мяса. Целитель поморщился, отворачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с Хоуком, а потом перевёл взор на Варрика, который выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

 

\- Это… казнь, - хрипло проговорил Тетрас, абсолютно точно теряясь в сложившейся ситуации.

 

\- И что, никаких рыданий по поводу утерянных жизней? – фыркнул Фенрис, вперивая злой взгляд в Андерса. Тот моргнул, всё так же не меняясь в лице, а потом хмуро свёл брови.

 

\- Я давал им шанс, - сказал он, нервным движением убирая волосы со лба назад. – Я давал им выбор. Они не захотели. Мне пришлось.

 

Он зачем-то оглянулся назад, на то, что сталось с гротом, натыкаясь на разбросанные куски плоти. Следом зажал себе рот рукой. Ледяное спокойствие с треском пало, осыпалось к ногам.

 

\- Блонди?

 

Тот отшатнулся назад, не давая прикоснуться к себе, не позволяя преградить путь. Он стремительно зашагал прочь, обратно в город.

 

\- Хоук, и ты его даже не остановишь? – спросил Фенрис, скрещивая руки на груди и стараясь не смотреть на место кровавой расправы.

 

\- Что с ним не то? – обеспокоенно выдохнул Варрик.

 

\- Ему просто нужно время, - ответил Защитник, отрываясь от изучения обгорелых трупов. – Давайте вернемся обратно.

 

 

***

 

 

Андерс сидел на его кровати, неловко проводя ладонью по дорогой ткани, бездумно разглядывая что-то перед собой, смотря куда-то и в никуда одновременно. Он сутулился, словно на его плечи лёг какой-то невыносимо тяжкий груз, под которым прогибалась вся его суть. Хоук чувствовал его сомнения, его боль и отчаяние, которое привело целителя сюда, к нему.

 

К демону.

 

_Где сейчас твой Создатель?_

\- Зачем тебе кровать? Ты спишь? – спросил Андерс, не поднимая глаз на хозяина комнаты.

 

Тот хмыкнул, качая головой и снимая перчатки, которые тут же положил на полку над камином.

 

\- Ты задаешь глупые вопросы, - ответил Хоук, мельком оглядывая целителя. – Я сплю, я ем и даже делаю всё то, что делают люди.

 

\- Зачем?

 

\- Я так хочу, - коротко пожал плечами Гаррет и вздохнул, подходя к кровати ближе. – Скажи лучше, зачем ты пришёл?

 

Андерс дернул уголком губ, словно ожидал такого вопроса, а потом поднял взор на Защитника, натянуто улыбаясь и касаясь подрагивающей рукой чужого запястья.

 

\- К тебе, - произнёс он, - я пришёл к тебе.

 

\- Ты отвратительный лжец, - отрезал Гаррет, отстраняясь и замечая мелькнувший на лице напротив испуг. – Ты убил пятерых. Ты пахнешь отчаянием. Ты пришёл за утешением.

 

Каждое слово – словно нож по рёбра. Больно, невыносимо. Это выбивало из легких воздух, а из разума – самоконтроль. Андерс неловко отсмеялся, прикрывая глаза рукой и потирая переносицу. Кривая усмешка изломила бледные губы, с который невольно сорвался полузадушенный всхлип.

 

\- Кто я?

 

Хоук не ответил.

 

\- Кто я? – повторил целитель, сжимая кулак так, что ногти до боли впились в ладонь.

 

\- Решать только тебе, - произнёс Гаррет, поджимая губы. – Я не собираюсь потакать прихотям, не буду утешать тебя. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

 

Андерс взглянул на него, но тут же отвел глаза, глухо отвечая:

 

\- Раз знаешь, - он сглотнул, переводя дыхание, - то почему медлишь? Я _хочу_ этого.

 

Хоук рыкнул, мгновенно выходя из себя и рывком опрокидывая целителя на спину, удерживая его за плечи и нависая сверху. Тот охнул, но не сопротивлялся, неловко проводя ладонью по чужой груди, следом перемещаясь выше, на шею, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы на загривке и несильно сжимая их, а потом невесомо оглаживая скулу, линию челюсти, щеку.

 

\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Андерс, прикрывая глаза и рвано выдыхая.

 

\- Ты обещал, что не пожалеешь, если я покажу правду, - Защитник остановился, облизывая губы. - Ты жалеешь и хочешь забыть. Я говорил тебе верить мне. Верить _в меня._ Ты не слушаешь. Почему я должен?

 

Целитель помотал головой, с силой жмурясь. Он не хотел ничего этого слышать. С каждым словом в нём что-то трескалось, хрустели осколки него самого. Хотя, казалось бы, после всего, что он пережил, разве от него что-то оставалось?

 

\- Я не знаю, - надрывно выдохнул Андерс. – Я… и правда, не знаю. Зачем тебе _я?_

Гаррет усмехнулся, склоняясь ниже и окидывая пристальным взглядом чужое лицо. А когда целитель распахнул глаза, встречаясь с лукавым прищуром, то Хоук ответил:

 

\- Потому что я так хочу.

 

И не давая очередному ненужному вопросу обрести плоть, припал губами к приоткрытому рту, слизывая вздох и прикусывая кончик языка. Андерс дёрнулся, но через миг ответил с жадностью, за затылок притягивая Хоука ближе.

 

\- Ты – это ты, - хрипло произнёс он, отпрянув на мгновение. – Мир не черно-белый, свет мой.

 

А потом снова поцеловал, глуша чужие лишние мысли и свои собственные. Андерс цеплялся за него отчаянно, до боли, словно боялся упасть, словно под ним вот-вот должна была разверзнуться пропасть.

 

Ему было больно. Это чувство явственно прослеживалось в его прикосновениях, в том, как он желал отдать всего себя, без остатка, так торопливо и быстро, будто мог обратиться в прах или исчезнуть.

 

\- Тебе действительно нужно? – шепотом спросил Хоук, целуя податливо подставленную шею. – Пути назад нет.

 

Андерс коротко простонал, привлекая его к себе, и ткнулся губами в висок, опаляя кожу дыханием. Выгнулся, стараясь прильнуть к телу, быть ближе к ласкам, забыть всё, чтобы в голове не осталось ничего, кроме страсти и возбуждения.

 

Гаррет целовал снова, долго и тягуче, а потом неизменно спрашивал, опять и опять, раз за разом.

 

_Тебе действительно нужен я?_

 

Даже когда Андерс сгорал под быстрыми касаниями, даже когда задыхался от неожиданно нежных ласк, позволяя прослеживать губами каждую родинку, каждый шрам, то всё равно слышал.

 

_Тебе действительно нужен я?_

\- Да… - сокрушенно произнёс он, выгибаясь в чужих руках, чувствуя, как Хоук замер, едва касаясь обнажённого бедра рукой. – Нужен. _Нужен._

А затем утонул в мареве отчаянного возбуждения и горькой нежности, которую дарил Гаррет, с головой окунулся в острое наслаждение, отзываясь на каждое движение, кожа к коже. Близко, едино, слитно. Не было мыслей, они все пылали. Он сбивчиво дышал и просил ещё, умолял, бессвязно выстанывая, ощущая, как плывет мир, как плавится он сам.

 

Боль и удовольствие смешались, стали чем-то большим, чем-то необходимым. Будто бы так было всегда.

 

_Где твой бог?_

 

\- Здесь.

 

 

***

 

 

Андерс появился на пороге особняка Амеллов с самого раннего утра и никак не ожидал увидеть вместо Бодана хозяина поместья. Хоук открыл дверь и расплылся в улыбке, тут же кивая и пропуская целителя в дом. Гостеприимство Гаррет показывать не стал, уловив на лице решимость, а в позе готовность открыть какую-то тайну.

 

\- Что стряслось?

 

Андерс переступил с ноги на ногу, выдыхая, а потом поднял взгляд на мага и твёрдо произнёс:

 

\- Мне нужна помощь в одном деле.

 

Хоук лукаво сощурил глаза, вспыхнувшие алым.

 

\- Несомненно, свет мой, - бархатно проворковал он, беря целителя за руку и припадая губами к родинкам на внешней стороне ладони. – Я к твоим услугам.

 

\- Ты демон.

 

\- А ты констатируешь факты, - поддел Гаррет, потираясь щетиной о кожу.

 

\- О, заткнись, Хоук, - фыркнул Андерс, а потом задумчиво протянул. – А почему волк?

 

Хоук лишь хмыкнул, уводя целителя на кухню. За чашкой чая дела решать было приятней.

 

 

***

 

 

Хохотавший до колик в животе Защитник вызвал в толпе храмовников настороженные шепотки. Лицо Мередит, перекошенное от злости и отвращения, сменилось недоумением, а следом обернулось ещё большей яростью.

 

Все остальные на площади обмерли, глазея на руины Церкви и глупо открывая-закрывая рты. Хотели что-то сказать, но слова стояли поперек горла.

 

\- Объявляю Право Уничтожения! – взвизгнула Рыцарь-Командор, чем вызвала ещё больший приступ хохота у Хоука.

 

Тот едва ли не согнулся пополам, вытирая слезы с уголков глаз.

 

\- Защитник, твоя очередь выбирать, на чьей ты стороне! – приказала Станнард, указывая на Андерса. – Маги должны умереть. Во имя Создателя.

 

Целитель передернул плечами, морщась и выражая неприязнь к последней фразе. Слова сорвались с языка сами собой, против воли, но они были до жути правильными и нужными. Все обязаны были знать правду, какой бы она ни являлась.

 

\- Создатель хочет лишь сожрать ваши души.

 

\- Безумный маг, что ты натворил! – вскинулся Ваэль, мгновенно  вытаскивая из-за спины лук и стрелу, наконечник которой уперся Андерсу в шею. Злые голубые глаза напротив пылали праведным гневом, были полны решимости убить за веру. Целитель фыркнул, дергая уголком губ в мрачной улыбке.

 

Этого и добивался монстр из Черного Города, который никогда не был Золотым. Раздора и слепой веры.

 

\- Ты одержимый! Ты убил невинных людей!

 

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - покладисто согласился целитель, опасно щурясь. – Я одержим. _Демоном._

Где-то за его спиной раздался щелчок затвора Бьянки: Варрик был наготове, молчал, понимая, что ничем не разрешит ситуацию.

А потом произнёс одними губами: «Он сзади, обернись».

 

Ваэль отпрянул, отходя на шаг назад, а потом зло скрипнул зубами, натягивая тетиву снова.

 

\- Ты не тронешь его и пальцем, - холодно сказал Хоук, точным движением насылая на Себастьяна ужас и с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдая, как поверженный заклятьем лучник падает на колени, распахивая глаза от страха, пробиравшего нутро. Кричать у него, видимо, не было сил. Он просто хрипел, хватая воздух ртом, и смотрелся жалко и ничтожно.

 

Отвернувшись от него, Гаррет переключил внимание на Мередит, которая скалила зубы и пыталась напугать его и всех вокруг своей властью и могуществом. Только, пожалуй, выходило неважно. Андерс видел, как насмехался Защитник. Волка не приручить, не заставить идти следом, как верную псину. Волк сам должен позволить быть рядом.

 

Целитель уверенно шагнул следом, сжимая чужую смуглую ладонь и переплетая пальцы. Хоук растянул губы в ухмылке, склонив голову набок и сверкнув глазами:

 

\- Настал конец лживой сказки. Рыцарь-Командор, Вы встретитесь с Создателем, обещаю.

 

Мередит открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, наверняка глупое и грубое, как захлебнулась собственной кровью, закатывая глаза. Голова слетела с плеч, прокатившись по мостовой прямо к ногам храмовников, тут же испуганно отскочивших назад.

 

\- Только вот, - грустно вздохнул Гаррет, тут же ехидно улыбаясь, - ей вряд ли понравится, да, свет мой?

 

 

***

 

 

Адаар хмуро осматривала Защитника, стоявшего перед ней и весьма дружелюбно улыбавшегося. Правда, от этой улыбки и прищура холодных серых глаз у неё зудело под кожей. Она не могла объяснить себе это чувство, но что-то было не так. Очень смутно и нечетко, словно скрыто за сизой дымкой.

 

Стоявший подле Хоука Варрик переводил взгляд с Инквизитора на мага и обратно. Напряжение слегка искрилось в воздухе, но было терпимо. Тетрас не ожидал, что они понравятся друг другу. Люди из разных миров.

 

И как только он умудрился вляпаться в очередное безумное злоключение? Святые Камни.

 

\- Для меня честь с Вами встретиться, - зычно произнесла Адаар, убирая белую косу за спину. – Ваша помощь будет неоценима в деле с Корифеем.

 

Хоук склонил голову набок, устало прикрывая глаза и пальцами убирая челку со лба. Его плечи как-то поникли, а в позе читалось крайнее измождение, словно он проделал путь в тысячи лиг пешком.

 

\- Корифею просто повезло, - выговорил Защитник, морщась, словно от зубной боли. – Я обязан его достать, леди Инквизитор.

 

\- Есть план, Хоуки? – поинтересовался Варрик, замечая прежний азарт, вспыхнувший в глазах напротив.

 

\- Без него – никуда, мой друг, - хрипло отсмеялся Гаррет, а потом вернулся к Адаар, скрестившей руки на груди и явно ожидавшей пояснений. – Прошу простить. У меня есть один друг, Серый Страж. Я думаю, он нам поможет.

 

Инквизитор кивнула, показывая, что слушает.

 

\- Я свяжусь с ним, он будет ждать нас в Крествуде, - продолжил Защитник, а потом замолчал, всматриваясь в залитый красноватыми лучами заходящего солнца Скайхолд. Тот бурлил, шумел и кипел жизнью, внизу расстилались лавчонки, палатки, где-то справа тренировалась группа новобранцев под строгим надзором Искательницы.

 

\- Оставлю вас наедине, - проговорил Тетрас, кивая обоим на прощанье и скрываясь с крыши.

 

\- Вас распирает от любопытства, - глухо сказал Хоук, облокачиваясь о перила. – Неудивительно.

 

Адаар невольно вздрогнула, подходя ближе. Это было странно. Защитник был странным. Не похожим на образ бравого и холёного героя из книг Варрика. Он был лукавым, юрким и до невозможности напоминал старца тем, как держался.

 

\- Я… что сталось с остальными? Фенрис, Мэрриль, Ваш брат? Андерс? – она уловила, как на последнем имени напряглась ровная спина Хоука, как какая-то стальная сосредоточенность мелькнула в позе, а пальцы стиснули руку крепче. Он сохранял безмолвие пару минут, а потом рассмеялся, смахивая ладонью с лица усталость и невесомый налёт грусти.

 

\- Они в безопасности, леди Инквизитор, будьте спокойны, - и словно предвидя следующий вопрос, Гаррет вскинул руку, продолжая. – Я не люблю оставлять Андерса в одиночестве.

 

\- Но пришлось? – тихо спросила Адаар.

 

Но её вопрос остался без ответа.


End file.
